A Lustful night
by loveyanime12
Summary: Germany and Italy celebrating there anniversary :) Me and a friend wrote this together ( or in this case roleplayed those two characters) Thanks so letting me rp with you for the first time :)


writing this i had help from Mykingdomofhappiness and we came up with rping together i hope u guys enjoy it. ^-^

Thanks so much Mykingdomofhappiness i give full credit to you and your creative mind.

* * *

Italy coming from the garden, happy and excited to celebrate their anniversary. He skipped through the garden; to visit Germany in the study room. "Knock, knock can I come in". "Come in Italy" replied Germany. Italy sat on the opposite side of the study table. Germany glances at Italy and his adorable zoned out gaze and said, come over here for a second. Italy moved to where Germany was by surprise, he pulled Italy in and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Italy groaned at his lover slightly pulling and kissing his body. "LLLL-LLL-LL-Ludwig…"he said pulling at his hair. "I thought you said no fun time in the Study." he chuckled softly soon being stopped by a wave of pleasure from Germany. He felt Germany scoop him up….

Italy was kissing him, fumbling to undress Ludwig. He tried to moan for him to stop but he stopped considering he loved it. Italy wasn't a very kinky or sex addicted country like France but he loved it when Germany took time to love him in this type of way. "Ge…Ger…Germany…"he whispered pitifully, while his lover was half way down his body leaving hickeys. "I…Can…Can we…do this in…our…ro-" he felt himself land on something soft. Who was he kidding? He loved it when Germany dominated him like this.  
He smiled and finished unclothing Germany, grabbing his hair tightly and pulling him down to a somewhat sloppy yet lust filled kiss. "Do it like on our wedding night…"he smirked seductively. He loved Germany's hair when it wasn't slicked back. When slicked back he meant business. But when it was down and messy he was himself and Italy's lover. Italy smiled and for a moment lost the lust of the moment then felt a large wave of pleasure coming from Germany somewhere on his body.

Germany lifted Italy up with his muscular arms and leads him to their love net. Throwing Italy onto the bed like a wild animal in heat, he whispered, "Are you ready for this". Wanting Germany now made Italy go insane with lust and desire to hold his lover and move his silky messy hair around while they made love. Here your present and put it on, you're in for a very lusty and delicious treat said Germany as he made a seductive smirk. Italy completely shocked, smile and did what his lover hold him to do.

Italy looked at him and then blushed wildly. "G…GGG-GG-Germany." He wanted to just grab him and make him, show him love like he had never shown before but Italy stopped hearing a knock at the door. Feeling Germany's hand on his butt and slowly caressing his neck kissing his neck to his collar bone. "Luddie…there's someone at the door…"his voice spiked on door because Germany bit his neck hard and he grabbed the bed hard.

While contently biting and licking Italy's neck Germany whispered in his ear" let them wait or in fact let them come in and see how much of a dirty boy u are shall we?" Italy can hardly imagine the face of the person behind the door. No… hmmm… wait… Ger….. Germany forcibly grabbing Italy's arms and tying them against the bed post. Mmmmm look how beautiful u are Italy~. Kissing Italy passionately from his lips all the way to his member. The door handle started to turn when…

Italy moaned and France walked in the house. France heard the moans and smirked. Italy's toes curled and his eyes shut tightly. "Germany….violate…me "he groaned. Italy was in love with Germany's hard grip and rough touching. France slowly walked around, slowly making his way up to their bedroom. He knocked _"Germany…? Italy…? Are you two in here…?" _he smirked, knowing what's happening. Italy's eyes widened and he gasped. "Germany! It's France. Make him go away."

If you really want me to get rid of France beg for it Germany said seductively. Continuing kissing Italy, he inserted one finger inside Italy. Ahhh… hmmm... Wait… Ge…Ger… France is outside …. We can't …. Oh really now … about we invite France and make it a threesome or you can call my name with your adorable calling as Germany said while he smirked and inserted another finger.

Italy blushed and slowly opened his mouth. "Germany….Please…Don't let France in…please…"eyes begging and he felt Germany's finger push in deeper and he yelped, eyes shut tightly and mouth opened widely, his head back. He felt Germany slowly pick up Italy's leg and lick the inside. _"Oh come now Italy…You won't let me show you another side of sex..?" he chuckled and smirked from outside, slowly knocking. _"GGGGG-GGG-Germany please…"he whined softly his curl higher than usually on his head

Come one Italy it's an amazing experience and it's twice the fun with France's ways have satisfying his lover and it's something you'll never forget. G...G.G Germany please… I'm begging you. Germany flustered and soo~ in the mood to violate Italy. Tsk …. And when the fun was just getting started Germany untied Italy and gave him his robe. Italy could tell that he was upset and he felt guilty about ruining his lusty fun. Germany opened the door…. what is it France you are disturbing our anniversary with your visiting.

France smiled and walked into the room and looked at Italy. _"He doesn't want me to be in here does he…? That makes me sad…hmph. "He_ looked at Italy and lifted his head up, kissing him once. Italy blushed and eyes shut, his hands grabbing the sheets. "France stop it…Please…"Italy moaned for him to stop and tried to push him away but considering Italy was as weak as he is the blonde Frenchmen didn't budge. Italy saw Germany grab France and walk him out of the home, locking the doors and walked back up to the bedroom and Italy standing, and blushing. "Germany…Lll…LL...Let me go first…"Italy said walking up to his lover and kissed him pulling him down to his height. Italy leads him to the bed and laid him down, fumbling hands slowly unbuckling his belt and slowly unzipping his pants. Italy slipped his pants down and caressed his inner thighs and licked them, hot breath on his member. Italy's hand slipping into his underwear.

As he was licking Germany's member, he looked up to find Germany totally not interested. Italy feeling sad but Germany losing his hot sexy lusty mood, he thought of a plan to put Germany back in the mood. He went to the closet and got a special costume he was saving for later. Italy puts on his famous kitty costume with a whip and everything. Germany~ lookie lookie, Germany shocked and surprised looked at Italy and thought, "wow he's one sexy kitty". It seems that I've ripped the couch , nya~ said a sexy and seductive Italy. Germany got into the mood as his member started to twitch and was completely turned on. Nya~ what are you going to do about it, Master~ Italy said as he licked Germany's lips.

Germany smirked and grabbed Italy's ass and fingernails digging into his skin he smirked. Grabbing Italy Germany pushed him to the bed. "You've been a VERY naughty kitty." Germany grabbed his whip, and pulled it back keeping Italy on his stomach and the whip smacking against his ass. Germany heard his yelp and moan of lust. He smirked. "More kitty..?" he shoved his hand up Italy's leg and shoved two fingers in his hole and wiggled them all around. "Bad kitty. Mein kitty is getting his punishment." Germany pulled the Uke's hair and pulled his head back gently but with a hard grip on his hair. "What punishment does mein kitty want?"

Ahhhh….. yes I've been a bad kitty punish me…. punish me real hard Italy responded with moans as Germany's fingers continue to twist inside Italy's anal, Germany added another finger in. Italy jerked while he said "damn that was amazingly good. Nee~ give it to me now I can't wait any…. longer…. I need you in me.

Germany clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Nien. You've been a very bad kitty." Whip smacks his ass again. His fingers ramming into his anal hard and he put Italy's hand on his twitching and hard member. "Mein kitty will stroke and pleasure me." Germany pulled his hair hard again, shoving his fingers in more and harder, going in and out, ramming in and slowly out.

Ahhhh…. more… more… don't stop… feels so good…. give it to me more. Germany doing as Italy requested" Sure thing u naughty kitty". Germany finally got the anal loosened up and forcibly thrust his huge member into Italy. He cried out and moaned some more….ahhhh. Sooo good ….. Harder. …faster…. give it to me harder.

Italy cried out loudly, grabbing the sheets and eyes shut tightly. "GERMANY!" he screamed, and flipped himself over to hold onto Germany, nails digging into his neck and back. The outfit thrown on the floor the two moving in rhythm. Germany smiled and stopped for a moment and let Italy breathe and then rammed him hard and heard Italy yelp and claw him again. He smirked, coming into him a little and then pulled out. "Suck me down, mein kitty." Germany sat up and put Italy's head to his member and grabbed his hair.

Ahhh…. Nya~ Master as Italy suck on Germany's huge member, he sucked it up and down and using his tongue to reach inside Germany's huge member hole. He jerked a little," wow look at you kitty, when did you learn to satisfy me like this. Italy looked up "I learned something new and had some amazing resource to do this technique" as Italy continued to suck and rub his member with his own. Oh looks like I underestimated you, my adorable kitty, Germany pulled Italy close to him and gave him the most passionate and juicy kiss. I… love you Italy and kisses him again with his member thrust inside of him. I love you too Germany.


End file.
